


Cafe ETU

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Цубаки приходит устраиваться на работу, его предсказуемо троллят. Такая уж у него карма.





	Cafe ETU

Когда Касано-сенсей сказал Цубаки, что порекомендовал его на летнюю подработку в ресторане, Цубаки ожидал чего-то вроде Circle Donuts. Но Cafe ETU выглядело гораздо элегантнее, чем обычная пончиковая, и Цубаки сразу захотелось уйти. Он опять посмотрел на вывеску, где вычурные буквы с завитушками и позолотой информировали, что кафе открывается в полдень. Ещё час, как раз хватит времени для собеседования. Наконец Цубаки собрался с духом и постучал. Дверь сразу открыли.  
– Я думал, ты будешь весь день у входа топтаться, – укоризненно сказал Цубаки парень в фартуке с беджиком, на котором всё тем же шрифтом с завитушками было написано "Акасаки".  
– А, извините, я Цубаки Дайске, у меня собеседование, – смутился Цубаки. Он и не думал, что всё это время за ним наблюдали.  
– Знаю. Заходи, шеф сейчас будет,– Акасаки посторонился и пропустил Цубаки в ресторан. – Присаживайся.  
Цубаки примостился за одним из столиков на краешке мягкого стула с ажурной белой спинкой. "Надо было хоть костюм надеть. Или галстук," думал Цубаки. Его обычная, повседневная, хоть и чистая футболка с надписью Rolling смотрелась неуместно в общей атмосфере французской утончённости.  
– Попить чего-нибудь принести? – прервал его терзания Акасаки.  
– Воды, пожалуйста, – выдавил Цубаки. Он хотел попросить и успокоительного, но это наверняка не входило в меню кафе.  
Акасаки скрылся за дверью в глубине зала, но уже через мгновение вернулся с подносом и невероятно элегантным жестом поставил перед Цубаки стакан с водой.  
"Ого, я точно так не смогу," подумал Цубаки. Судя по полному превосходства взгляду, которым Акасаки одарил его перед тем, как опять скрыться за дверью, тот думал так же.  
Шло время. От холодной воды стакан Цубаки покрылся каплями, и они медленно стекали на предусмотрительно положенный Акасаки подстаканник. Из-за двери раздавался звон посуды, и Цубаки догадался, что там, наверное, кухня. Шеф всё ещё не появлялся. Цубаки поёрзал и стульчик жалобно скрипнул. Цубаки опять замер, боясь поломать мебель.  
И тут входная дверь открылась и в кафе зашёл некий подозрительный субъект. Цубаки сразу понял, что этот тип не может быть клиентом – во-первых, кафе ещё не работало, во-вторых, мужчина в такой потрёпанной куртке, с галстуком, больше напоминавшим шнурок, и с такой причёской явно не завсегдатай элегантного кафе, ну а в-третьих, чутье будущего полицейского подсказывало Цубаки, что этот человек подозрительный.  
– Йо! – сказал он Цубаки, приветственно махнул рукой, прошёл прямиком к барной стойке и взял из стоящей на ней вазочки печенье.  
Цубаки изумлённо наблюдал, как незнакомец с хрустом сжевал одну печеньку и начал вторую. А платить он собирается? Или он планирует всё съесть и убежать? Но ведь тогда сразу подумают на Цубаки! Как студент полицейской академии, Цубаки этого допустить не мог. Он собрал волю в кулак, подошёл к барной стойке и перехватил руку мужчины как раз в тот момент, когда он в очередной раз пытался украсть печенье.  
– Печенье только для клиентов бара! – сказал Цубаки. Возможно, не лучшее начало разговора, но на лекциях до общения с подозреваемыми ещё не доходили. Подозреваемый не ответил, а только ловко высвободил руку, и еще веселее хрустнул очередной украденной печенькой. В его глазах Цубаки прочитал явное неуважение к закону.  
– Как ваша фамилия, предъявите документы! – припомнил Цубаки что-то из лекций.  
– Моя фамилия Тацуми, – хитро улыбнулся потенциальный задержанный.  
– Тацуми? – эта фамилия казалась Цубаки смутно знакомой.  
– О, шеф, наконец-то! – выглянул из кухни Акасаки. – Вас уже заждались.  
– Шеф? – с ужасом переспросил Цубаки.  
– Ага. А ты Цубаки-кун, да? К сожалению, на должность охранника мы никого не ищем, – сказал Тацуми. – Хотя твой энтузиазм похвален. Ты что, меня арестовывать собирался?  
– Я не... Я хотел... – замахал руками Цубаки.  
Акасаки с ухмылкой наблюдал за происходящим. Троллить новичков было доброй традицией Cafe ETU и Акасаки это традицию всецело одобрял.


End file.
